Swing swathers are used to cut all types of hay crops and to discharge the cut hay into a center windrow. Thereafter, the normal procedure is to bale the cut hay. However, in order to establish sufficient concentration of hay to enable heavy and uniform bales to be formed, it is conventional to follow-up the swather with a side delivery rake in order to move one windrow of hay into another before starting the baling operation. The use of a side delivery rake usually requires an additional tractor to pull the side delivery rake over the cut field in order to rake every other windrow of hay into an adjacent windrow.
The instant invention utilizes a swather provided with a swingable tow beam as well as a rearwardly projecting and swingable tow bar mounted on the rear of the swather to which the tongue portion of a side delivery rake may be coupled for towing behind the swather.
Various prior patents disclose swathers including swing beams and side delivery rakes including swing arms.